


Soul Riders

by Unisparkle05



Category: Star Stable
Genre: AU, Gen, I am still adding characters, I think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Ariel Rosewall returns to Jorvik after two years away. After settling in her and her mother's new apartment in Jorvik City, Ariel heads to Moorland where she reunites with her horse Angelharmony. While on a ride through Moorland, Ariel reunites with old friends Linda and Alex, who she stopped Dark Core with two years ago. Three weeks later while at the Silverglade Vineyard, Ariel sees a mysterious horse in the stables, a horse she thinks she recognises from an incident at Moorland Stables. After questioning the horse's rider and delivering a message to Justin, Ariel meets with Alex who explains that Linda has gone missing. Ariel soon discovers that Lisa and Anne have both gone missing as well. As Ariel and Alex set off to find Linda, the two girls discover that Dark Core is back and may be up to something...
Relationships: Anne von Blyssen & Linda Chanda & Alex Cloudmill & Lisa Peterson
Kudos: 1





	Soul Riders

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Star Stable story. I love, love, love this game! It's one of my favorite games right behind Sims 4 and 3, Roblox, Smash brothers, Minecraft, Sonic Forces, Splatoon 2, Wildermyth and a whole myriad of other games. In this story, i've changed up the lore a little. Instead of the player character arriving on Moorland for the summer and then joining the Soul Riders, the player character was born on Jorvik (well, she was actually born in Mumbai, India and then she and her mother moved to Jorvik City where she grew up) and joined the Soul Riders at the same time with the other girls. After stopping Dark Core, Ariel and her mother moved away (i'll reveal why later on in the story) to New York where they lived for two years. The story begins as they arrive back on Jorvik after two years of being away. Okay, now that that long note is over, let's get into the story. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel Rosewall and her mother Chahna Rosewall move back home to Jorvik City after moving two years ago. Ariel settles in and reminisces about her time as a Soul Rider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my Star Stables story.
> 
> Sigh. I really need to get better at this. And also finish the first chapters of Fallen Kingdom and Dragonborn. Oh and Date Night. Need to finish that. And Dungeons and Dragons part 1 and 2.

"Recognise that place?" Chahna asked, pointing to Leonardo's Ice Cream Parlor. Ariel looked up from her sketch book where she had been sketching the New York skyline. She took out her earbuds.

"Huh?" Ariel asked. Chahna pointed again. 

"That place, recognise it?" Chahna asked, again. Ariel looked.

"Oh. Yeah." Ariel said. Chahna sighed.

"Sweetie, what day is it?" Chahna asked. Ariel paused for a moment.

"Uh, Sunday?" Ariel said. Chahna sighed again.

"No honey, it's Friday." Chahna said, sighing. Ariel looked down.

"Oh." Charmie, the miniature Schnauzer puppy that was prescribed as her therapy dog, bit at her bootlaces, completely oblivious to the world.

"It's okay, the doctor said you'd be disoriented for a while." Chahna said. She looked over at Ariel and smiled.

"We'll get there, don't worry. Just one day at a time." Chahna said. Ariel nodded and went back to sketching. They drove on in silence for twenty minutes until Chahna pulled up to an apartment complex.

"Okay, we're here." Chahna said. Ariel looked up. The apartment complex was different from the one she grew up in. It was certainly taller and bigger, the building was painted a pure, stark white and the lobby part of the building had huge glass panes all the way around it. It was much different from the small apartment Ariel had grown up in as a little girl. Chahna turned the car off and turned to look at Ariel. She smiled and put a hand on top of Ariel's.

"We're home." Chahna said. "And we have a fresh start." She squeezed Ariel's hand. Ariel smiled a small smile and squeezed back. 


End file.
